1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a vibration coupling unit for transmitting mechanical vibrations from a high-frequency drive to a tool according to the pre-characterising clause of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “high-frequency” is intended in this instance to refer to a vibration whose frequency is between 50 Hz and 100 kHz, in particular between 15 kHz and 30 kHz.
Such a coupling unit can be seen, for example, in DE 42 38 384 A1. In this unit, the vibration system comprises a ring which vibrates transversely in resonance and in which two vibration nodes which are offset in an angular direction are connected to the input member and the output member.
Such a coupling unit operates in a satisfactory manner in many cases. However, it cannot be used to transmit the vibration energy over a relatively large distance which would sometimes be advantageous, for example, when the coupling unit is integrated in a long slim dental hand tool, by means of which rear teeth regions of a patient are intended to be treated.